


A Generation of Experience

by orphan_account



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Magic, Onsen, Plane, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Even if she was a novice, she was a master of many forms of magic. Even if she was a beginner, she was a sage to many others. She was a leader in so many areas. Ad yet, surprisingly inept in others. Enough so that Rin Tohsaka was a piece of mockery to many others.It was a good thing Lord El-Melloi believed in her enough to teacher. Back in Japan and alone at an onsen.Commissioned by the Russian Hackers. I swear.
Relationships: Rin Tohsaka/Lord El-Melloi II, Waver Velvet/Rin Tohsaka
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30





	A Generation of Experience

Rin sighed into the shower head, leaning back and letting the water wash over her face. It was more peaceful than she gave it credit for, so often preferring the baths to showers. Even when she lived in the Western home of her family’s namesake, built by generations of effort and magical application, she had never really cared much for a shower.   
  
Baths you could relax in. Let the warm water wash over you, let it carry the filth and grime of work away. Stewing in it perhaps, but no more than the toil of any amount of work. Reason enough to remind her to not lounge where she was comfortable, or else be overcome with a sense of laziness and undue harm. Even when one was relaxing, they had to be wary for what was coming.   
  
Showers, however, almost felt violent. Spraying near scalding water down, washing over and sounding more like an echoing stream inside of a tiled room. It seemed almost too violent to relax in, and when one was cleaning themselves, that was exactly what you wanted to do, relax. When all other matters of work required heavy and constant action, then it was almost annoying to have to focus on cleaning as well. Just one more facet of a shower over a bath. You needed to scrub, where a bath you could just wait.   
  
Still, she found there was a tranquility to the shower she was in now. It was hard to say just why she found it so appealing, though if she had to guess, and guessing was what she did best under stress, it was the circumstances that led her here. She wasn’t showering in her own room, in her own house, or even in the Clocktower’s quarters. She was back in Japan.   
  
Rin Tohsaka was in her family’s homeland, but she wasn't truly home.   
  
She wasn’t in Fuyuki. She was at an onsen. Not even one she had decided to come visit herself. Not with a friend, not with a colleague, but still not alone. There was little else Rin could call her companion but one title. A teacher.   
  
She was at this hot spring in the heartland of her home, in the Japanese territory outside of Osaka, enjoying a hot spring that was touted to have warmer waters with less sulfur content. It was true, though the owners of the hot spring had never qualified to answer why. The truth was that they didn’t know, not out loud at least.   
  
But Rin and the rest of any other curious Magi would be able to explain that crossing Ley Lines, especially active ones, tended to create a lot of friction and heat. It was why gaseous chambers in many areas of Greece were often heralded for their mystic properties and legends. Attributed by the common people to be the result of gas and hallucination, but more commonly known to be the excess Prana of the world being leaked out.   
  
And here, showering in the naturally warm water, Rin knew the water was hot because the Ley Lines of the Japanese territory had been restored. Following the destruction of the Holy Grail at least.   
  
A long-tired sigh left her as she thought back to that, the memories hitting her almost as irritating as the drops of water themselves. She still couldn’t understand how anyone could relax underneath a faucet. It was just making her mind think about less important things. About the war she had fought only a scant few years ago, about how she had barely been able to scrape out of the situation alive, and how even though her Servant was the last remaining, she was still denied a wish.   
  
She wasn’t truly sour about that, not when the truth of the corrupted grail was well known. Imagining getting any kind of wish from such a thing made her stomach flip. Better to have it destroyed by the Blade of Assured Victory than to risk a twisted idea coming through.   
  
Still… it was enough to catch the eye of the Clocktower Magi, having even the heads and lords come to assist in dismantling the _unholy_ structure. Torn up from the underground of the temple, and letting the magic it had been collecting to release once more. Though it wasn’t a blowback, not that the Undead Apostles of the Clocktower’s employment would  _ever_ allow such a thing, it had done much to reinvigorate the land.   
  
Trees were in bloom with brighter colors than they had been for decades, the waters were warmer, richer taste in the meat cultivated and soy cultured from the fields. It was all going so well so far, but despite all of that, that wasn’t why she was here. And it had precious little to do with why she was taking a shower. An onsen, with someone from the clocktower nearby, in a room not far from her own, and after half a month’s worth of travel and study.   
  
The black-haired beauty waved her head back and forth as she thought on it, remembering to wash her back with the cloth, unable to relax in the waters like she pleased. She reached out and massaged her smooth skin as she remembered entering the Clocktower for the first time, and being wholly unprepared for the amount of work and strain their activities had on her.   
  
She was unsurprised in her year and generation of study when it came to Gem Thermology and combat application. She could quickly ascertain the flow of Prana and study of numbers necessary for preparing new runic circles, but it was all very secondary to what was most important. The study of new applications to her craft, and being able to create new paths for them. A Magus didn’t keep their wealth through stagnation, and her family’s name had done little since her father’s death. Such a truth hit her hard when she was admitted, but she was determined as ever not to show it.   
  
Rin Tohsaka was not about to let the sins of the past weigh her down, not when she had dedicated the past years of her life preparing to uproot them in the first place.   
  
But effort was only one part of success. Though she was a prodigy in most areas, she was still lacking in others. It certainly didn’t help that she was almost  _too_ much like her father, in that she was not proficient enough in the growing fields of technology. It wasn’t a professor or fellow colleague who taught her that, but her ‘student’ of sorts. Shirou Emiya.   
  
A boy who had the gift of a magic origin so outside the realms of possibility, that strengthening and using it was going to be as difficult a task as winning a Grail War itself. He had been blessed during the war, as much as he had been cursed, but it came back to be a boon to her as well. Because he was not a Magus like she was. He was not someone who would risk harm or see the destruction of others as appropriate and necessary. He was someone gifted with a fair amount of Magus, but raised in a normal life.   
  
It was why he knew the ins and outs of using that technology, and Rin lacked.   
  
_WUMP!_ Her head hit the tile underneath the faucet, letting the water wash down her bare back, cloth falling from her hands and hitting the floor. It  _still_ pained her to admit such a harsh drawback. Where her family and other Magus she spoke with all used magical thermology to make up and use the more common appliances, apparently the Clocktower, or at least the newer lords in it, had adopted some of the more conventional equipment. Equipment that Rin didn’t understand how to use.   
  
Cooking was simple, but a pressurized cooker was not. Using a phone was basic, but making due with LINE activities and mixing contacts and lists into her phone was not. She  _prayed_ the Root would forget how colossally she screwed up something as basic as operating a television, which prompted Shirou to give her step by step instructions.   
  
It was humiliating, where the others around her may not be in close competition to magic, they could at least survive in the regular world. Rin, however, realized she could not, and that took her away from the independence she was so proud of. If anything, it made her a dependent individual, and that was just not suitable for her.   
  
Her hand rose, still standing in the warm waters of the shower, until it grasped at her chest, just above the valley of her breasts. She had nice breasts; she knew that. Good enough that every boy in her high school and more than a few of them in the Clocktower would stare at her as she passed, always eyeing beneath her neckline, and then looking beneath her waist when she wasn’t facing them. Her body was that of a figurine model… and her mind sometimes felt like it was just as developed, meaning dumb.   
  
It was a  _loathsome_ thing for her to hear, even more so that rather than argue the point, Shirou had defended her. Not by saying it wasn’t true she floundered with technology, but to claim that she was learning and skilled in other areas. He was correct, never someone who would speak maliciously or callously… but as it was clear now, neither was he one to think heavily on his words.   
  
Saying she was improving was admitting she wasn’t good. And Rin Tohsaka being unskilled was a stain on her family name. It almost physically pained her to admit such, and it was the first of many steps for why she was here now.   
  
The shower head above her dried up as she turned the faucet head, leaving nothing but the occasional drip of water to splash on her head. She was sure there was a Chinese kind of torture associated with that, dripping water. It was appropriate, given the more important reason why she was here. Or, to speak more frankly to herself, who she was here with.   
  
Because after it became clear to the Lords of the Clocktower, responses ranging from apathetic to mocking, only one of them approached her. She thought it was for the reason of her lack of knowledge with technology and the non-magic side of the changing world, but apparently, she was, once more, off the mark. Instead, this lord wanted to speak to her and Shirou about what they had endured in Fuyuki.   
  
It was rare for Rin to be surprised, but she supposed that hearing Lord El-Melloi the 2 nd was a previous fighter, and debatable victor, of the Fourth Fuyuki Holy Grail War was far from the most mind-boggling thing she’d heard.   
  
Rin was surprised by that, and just as much as his callous words to her as he noted her lack of decorum. Making note of how quick she was to challenge duels, trying to spearhead her projects with force more than skill,  _not_ that she was lacking, and requiring a stable boy’s help, though Shirou had just as predictably not responded to that. Rin took it all, knowing that the man was famous for his jaded disposition.   
  
Knowing he had survived the war that had cost her father his life, and her mother her sanity, let her brush it off easily. Shirou was already broken inside, so he came out of the war no different than when he had entered. She had the privilege to lean on him through the thick and thin. Lord El-Melloi II, or Waver as he said he was once called, did not have that, not beyond his servant.   
  
Rin Tohsaka had been surprised by that, but only more so when he offered to tutor her. Not in the Clocktower, because apparently, he was annoyed with her lack of intuition and innovation with modern technology. His words had remained callous to the final syllable, calling her out for being a modern girl trying to live in a long since passed century.   
  
It was far from the first time she had heard it, Shirou having told her to learn of the modern inventions as well, but never so cruel as those words. She did not cry, beg, or make a fool of herself. She had acted like a Magus and accepted his critique, vowing to improve. But not for him, for herself. He had given her great praise for that.   
  
No, instead the Clocktower lord said they were going to head back to Japan, so she may learn to act like a proper woman from her own country.   
  
It was doubtlessly,  _easily_ , the most surprising news she had received so far. An assignment, if she could call it that, involving etiquette lessons from a Clocktower Lord, who had only ever  _visited_ her home, leaving to teach her how she should act as if she was from there. Were he not of such high standing in the community, she would have been insulted to her deepest levels. She had assumed Shirou would have been the same.   
  
She recounted the story to him over dinner, whilst he was serving another one of his simple yet succulent dishes to her. Rin had wished for him to at least act insulted for her state, but it was not to be. The passive  _heroic_ Shirou Emiya had only smiled and said that it wouldn’t be bad to learn about modern technology. She had thought him insane, too.   
  
Until he pointed out that he had used a rice-cooker, instant-Pot, and several new cutting utensils fashioned from modern tools in order to prepare the meal, and made the point that she would  _NEVER_ use her magecraft to make food. He had called her correctly on that one. To soil the name of her family by using magic, thermology, her circuits for… heating a stove… it would be insulting to her last recounted ancestor.   
  
So instead of getting angry at the boy, her  _student_ , as he was listed in the Academy records, she had conceded that he had a point. She couldn’t drive, couldn’t operate anything past the complexity of a stove, and couldn’t be trusted to turn the television on. Her phone was still corded into the wall. It would have been foolish to say she knew enough.   
  
She would have been suicidal to deny the Clocktower Lord his request.   
  
That led her back to Japan, in the footsteps behind a Clocktower Lord, Lord El-Melloi the 2 nd . Following him as he drove a car and explained to her complexities of it. She did not think at the time that driving the car was necessary for them even, as he had the circuits to have an automaton or service golem do it, but he explained that it gave him a feel for the machinery.   
  
It was something Rin thought unimportant, until he had taken the time to explain it to her. Much like how Magi like them needed to feel the circuits in them firing, sense the power of their thermology and know how to deploy it, know how to use it, so too did technology work best when it was understood. It was why precision was needed for operating many tools in a kitchen, or managing life outside in the world of common folk.   
  
Even as they drove through the gilded green forest outside of Fuyuki, he had easily explained to her that though they depend on their magic, they cannot attract attention to the Magus world. A point she well knew, and well-practiced, until  _he_ brought up that nothing was more suspicious to housewives than a woman living with a man, neither of them working, but both well off.   
  
She had the good graces to blush at that comment. She blushed, Rin could easily recall, because her face was focused on him when he said it. Focused on him as he drove with the window down in the car, a cigar in his mouth, and long hair undone behind him.   
  
Rin stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel to dry herself off with. From the head down, grabbing her long black hair and squeezing it to undue the water, wrapping it to prevent split ends, and dabbing at her body on the way down. The tile beneath her feet was cool on her soles, letting off small echoes of dripping water. Water that fell from her body and splashed on the surface beneath her. Much of it was from the shower she just had.   
  
But a not-insignificant amount of it came from her loins, where her body was hotter than the water that had run down her thighs… dripping as well. She clenched at her towel as she saw it, felt it, and realized that denying it would be as fruitless now as it had been when she had  _first_ felt this way.   
  
When Rin Tohsaka had looked at Lord El-Melloi the 2 nd , driving the Japanese car thought he forest, silhouetted by the sun, and smoking his cigar without a care in the world. A man that embodied all that it was to be a Magus, and had proven his dedication beyond just his blood. By participating in a war, and assisting those who came from one. Helping Shirou with the studies and magic affinities he didn’t possess… and now educating her about modern technology she had so far refused to learn.   
  
She could easily recall throwing those feelings away as the resurgence of the magic from the now destroyed and disassembled grail, done so with the assistance of Lord Zelretch. It was gone, and with it, the siphon for the rest of the land. Now that she felt those powers again, that magic seeping through the land, the holy Prana, she could feel more than she had before, as much as she had when they were at the Temple the grail was housed in before.   
  
That was it, surely. Not that she had any feelings for the man nearly twice her age, though debatably as skilled.   
  
Rin was able to push the thoughts away successfully, only after they had stopped at an onsen. She thought it odd, until he explained that onsens that were traditional were rare, because it required a lot of modern technology to keep them operational, filtered, and still producing Prana. She was correct that normal humans could feel the last one, when she had said it, but Lord El-Melloi had said it was like the sensation of a fox being hunted. Without scent, noise, or sight, it could feel something wrong.   
  
The technicians who managed these onsens were able to keep the waters pure, with pumps, filters, and management of the land. And with it, without magic of their own, they were able to produce a haven of Prana for Magus and non-Magus alike to enjoy. It was just one of many things he had shown her that involved the benefits of technology, emphasizing her lack of intuition for either not realizing it, or not appreciating it.   
  
She had not argued when they stopped, letting the Lord handle all the expenditures, as he told her to. She was just quiet,  _submissively so_ , as he handled it. She loathed to be so quiet and meek, but she knew better than to speak up against a man who held her admission to the Clocktower in the palm of his hands. Better to listen and learn than argue and be punished.   
  
It was mere minutes after that she was in the onsen, freshly showered and changed, relaxing in one of the hot springs that dotted the resort, and letting it rise up to her shoulders. Her hair drifted around her, Rin easily recalled, and she let her body almost float across the bubbling surface.   
  
There was no surprise on her part that the onsen was divided by males and females. She was at least well-enough informed to know that mixed bathing, while not prohibited, did precious little to encourage tourists to visit. And tourism was an important part of the income for Japan. So, she was alone in the women’s bath, listening to a few other attendants and visitors speak, while she let the magic of the land wash over her.   
  
She was no Servant, not like Saber or Archer, but she could value the sense of Prana around her. Like when she lay with Shirou, gifting him half of her reserves so that he could hold off the Golden King… it was more than the coupling that she found pleasurable. Everyone did. It was why heat was so sought after in places like this, and she indulged in a way that may have been a tad bit… inappropriate.   
  
She curled the towel around her chest as she stepped out of the bathroom, taking a quick moment to look around the room. It was sparse, as she expected for a place like an onsen. No long term attendants or visitors, and certainly not on futons. They were here to relax in hot waters, and she was freshly bathed and clean of it all.   
  
Washing, bathing, a necessary act before dipping into the waters, allowed only because of the technology the non-Magus had created. It kept the waters of the onsen clean, and the Prana rich. Filtered and checked, making sure that everything was in order. Rin took a long breath of air, chest pushing out at her towel.   
  
_FWIP!_ Until the back of it undid itself, falling down and exposing herself. She didn’t react. She was alone in the room, so there was no need to. Rin  _would_ have reacted if she was caught while in the onsen earlier.   
  
Swimming behind a rocky outcrop, next to the bamboo edge that divided the men and women, and letting her fingers explore her body. Washing herself, shampooing in the Prana and heat, letting her body relax after all of the stress that was built up from her journey. That, and the images of Lord El-Melloi as he had instructed her, scolded her, taught her… and helped her. The man who had no reason to assist her, yet did so out of either goodness in his heart, or dedication to his craft.   
  
She was surrounded by men like that. Men who wanted to help her and did so for reasons she couldn’t fathom as a Magus. And yet… they all did so in a way that made them all the more appealing. Not dejected, not hypocritical, and far from disillusioned. They did it for her, and they all helped her.   
  
Lord El-Melloi was teaching her, assisting her, helping her… and she was helping herself to his image.   
  
Imagining his face on the others side of the bamboo wall as her fingers dipped into the space between her legs, the water around her splashing as she was able to adjust her fingers. One hand gripping the rock behind her, letting her mouth drop beneath the water’s surface. Bubbles came up as she started to let out heated breaths, her mind hazing with the steam and sulfuric smell coming from the water.   
  
But warm as the water was, her fingers dipping into her cunt was  _far_ hotter. Especially when she felt her fingers trace her pussy lips, making her inner walls clench in resistance and need, making her back arch in response.   
  
She twirled in the water, her hair almost clinging and binding her as she spun. Her fingers didn’t leave her snatch even as she did so, her legs instead spreading until she was pushing against the water’s edge, trembling with weak limbs. If she tried to stand like this, she’d fall over for sure. But she was in water, and Lord El-Melloi, with his haughty face and kind nature, was on the other side of the wall.   
  
The tall man with hair as long as her own, with a body that had to be chiseled beneath that suit, who had to be donned in a physique that could easily lift her and carry her, hold her up while he had a dick that could point up into her. Replacing her fingers, dropping her down,  _fucking her cunt as she screamed into the air and-_   
  
_SLAP!_ Rin put her cheek to her face to calm her wild thoughts. Just her hand there and she could easily tell her face was burning. Clearly the images were staining her mind more than they should. Enough that she was shivering, naked in her room, with a towel only on her head.  _FWIP!_ That also fell away, letting her long black hair, damp from the shower, to cascade around her.   
  
Her breasts, her shoulders, framing her pale body, almost doll-like as Shirou had once called her, and showing off her pert nipples as well. Enough of it that… that just looking down she could  _watch_ the juices slowly flow from her cunt, not to mention her erect clit in desperate need for a flick or twist. Her face heated to beyond anything the onsen could produce alone, and she was just forced to stare at it. Stare, wonder… and perhaps even a bit of hope.   
  
But it was hopeless. She had left the onsen in a  _clearly_ heated rush, getting back to her room as fast as she could, hoping that no one was suspicious of her when she had practically thrown herself into the bathroom. No one was with her but the Lord, but he was undoubtedly enjoying the onsen himself. Rin dared to hope that he had used her as just an excuse to come here and relax, but she knew better.   
  
Rin was aware of the other girl at the Clocktower, another Magus he mentored. She was not with him right now, only Rin was. Only her, and invited to a place where men and women would usually bathe, relax and… he couldn’t have brought her here without knowing.   
  
“Dammit all,” Rin finally spoke, the recollection of events catching up with her, but only enough to make her bite her lips and curse her luck. Luck and name with it. “Finally, back here… and it's like this.” She didn’t want to return before she was given a rank equal to her father, a Clocktower recognized Magus. Instead, she was here being tutored on technology she had refused to learn, but quickly realized was as important and beneficial to them as the other humans who used them. Used them  _and_ created them.   
  
Rin slowly sank to her knees, flopping over until she was on all fours on the futon. Her body was still naked, towels splayed out around the bed spread, but none touching her. She was looking at the sheets, fingers curled into them, even as she felt her cunt juices leaking down her thighs, staining some of the sheets… and her body shivering as it did so. That was embarrassing enough, but it wasn’t what was bothering her.   
  
No, what was truly making her act like any of the other students from her high school was that she was imagining something  _else_ underneath her. Not a cot, not a futon, not even her own bed. But a  _man_ . The same man who had dragged her out here, instructed her on the benefits of technology, demonstrated them to her, and all while acting as if it were as simple as creating a runic circle.   
  
“Dammit all…  _fuck_ .” The curse slipped from her lips; the girl very much well aware of the irony she was spouting. Speaking in vain the curse her body was not only preparing, but  _coaxing_ herself for. Wetting her loins, making her hot to the very thoughts of the Lord, and infatuating her with his every action.   
  
It was childish. It was childish, stupid, and utterly meaningless. She was supposed to be preparing herself, not only for the man the next day, but also for her return to Shirou at the Clocktower. He would undoubtedly have more to show her, and she would need him to instruct her. This was supposed to alleviate those worries of him caring for her, Lord El-Melloi the 2 nd providing her the tools to make this a more fruitful experience!   
  
But instead, panting alone in her room, and imagining a man underneath her, Rin knew it was only getting worse. Worse than that… she had an idea.   
  
It was a horrible idea, the kind that her classmates back in school would have thought a fun prank. Even a few others who likely would have asked her to assist with. At the moment however, her flared senses and heated nerves were making the idea much less of a thought, and much more of a plan. A plan to execute, to follow through with, even if it was risking her place in the Clocktower.   
  
The Magus blood in her should have stopped her, but instead, Rin was only imagining ways to make it work. It was a dangerous place to be.   
  
But it was one she was swiftly falling into. She didn’t bother to hold out her arms to stop herself. They had been too busy pleasuring herself before, and now they were just trying to hold herself up. That was answer enough for her body to act, and it was one she  _knew_ she’d regret some time later. Later, but not right now. That was the horrifying part.   
  
She didn’t regret the idea that was clawing its way into her mind. Not when it seemingly told her to wait until the lights were out, which she did. Not when it told her to wrap herself in a light kimono and wander the halls, which she did. She didn’t regret it even when she found the door to the Lord’s room, which she did. Did, but waited just outside.   
  
Her hands lightly grasped the sliding door pane, looking at the door and realizing that once she pulled it back, there would very likely be no going back. She wouldn’t be able to talk her way out of it… and Lord El-Melloi would likely demand much of her as compensation from it, if he didn’t outright banish her. This was a bad decision…   
  
… So, damn her for being around another man who taught her that great things could still come of those.   
  
The door slid open, Rin stepped inside, only to immediately see Lord El-Melloi standing by the window of the room, cigar in mouth, and staring out into the forest. He turned to her as she entered, a brow raised from under his long hairline. The young Magus swallowed on nothing, suddenly realizing she had little to say now that she had entered.   
  
“Lord El-Melloi,” Rin started to speak, cordial and controlled. “I hope I am not disturbing you.” He didn’t answer immediately, which left her standing in front of him doing nothing.   
  
“No, no… just thinking. Finally got time to relax without work is all.” He sighed through his cigar, though he was quick to take it out, tap on it, and let the ashes fall. She didn’t see where they landed in the room. “Do you need something? A question perhaps on the relation of technology against the Holy Grail’s now defunct state?” She didn’t.   
  
“Actually, I was hoping I could… spend some time with you?” A look of annoyance passed over him, and she recognized it for what it was. Confusion mixed with aggravation. “Not to speak or receive a lesson, but… to act as a normal Japanese woman,  _proper_ as you called it.” He continued to stare at her, even as he crossed his arms, looking down at her from the bridge of his nose. “As a woman like me is expected to treat a man who takes her to an onsen to relax… and then waits awake in the middle of the night.”   
  
For a moment, a quick and fleeting one at that, she saw a look of surprise flash over his features. Surprise, maybe a bit of apprehension, but no outright denial. Just the same look Shirou had worn when Saber had offered to sleep with him to restore her power. A look Lord El-Melloi had, but quickly threw away as he shook his head, long lavender locks acting like a wipe to take away the view.   
  
“You do realize how inappropriate this is,” Lord El-Melloi II asked her. No, he told her. He knew she was aware, and was stating it much like pushing on a block. Doing little but assuring it was there. “Entering my room dressed like a soap-shop attendant,  _offering_ yourself like one, and in the middle of a night at an onsen. Though I may have referred to you as one of the most inappropriate failures of a Japanese woman, I did not mean for you to show me the depths of your ignorance.”   
  
It was a barb, and Rin recognized it as one. They were very close to the ones her teacher, loathed as she was to call the priest one, had given her before. Barbs that were meant to distract and mock her, make her work harder with the promise it was going to build her up. The difference was that Kotomine always spoke his barbs and ‘harsh’ truths with a grin on his face, enjoying her discomfort. Lord El-Melloi II, thankfully, looked as sour at the words he spoke as their meaning. He did not enjoy saying them.   
  
“It is only inappropriate if there is nothing to be done,” Rin, however, was far from incompetent. Outside of technology. That one the Clocktower Lord was, unfortunately, correct on. But she was improving… slowly… “But if you are awake and anxious… and the onsen did nothing to help you… I am sure I can do…  _something~_ .” It was with great difficulty she licked her lips, trying to adopt a sensual appearance she believed would gain the man’s attention.   
  
She kept it, curling her lips as she took long strides with her feet, standing on the edges of her toes to let her waist be emphasized, showing off a figure she knew had attracted the attention of many boys, and men, before. She took the stare of Lord El-Melloi as a positive sign, even if Rin was blushing madly herself. Not only just because her intent was now clear, but also what she saw.   
  
No matter how dark it was, she wouldn’t miss the sight of his robe being pushed up and outward.   
  
“I know this may be a hard line to cross, Lord El-Melloi,” Rin began again. “But I believe that everything necessary to allow this… catalyst to react are present.” It was a horrid attempt at being lurid, she knew, but she had no other strings to pull on. Not even when the Lord stood still, even as she approached… and her robe loosened.   
  
“And what… may those be…  _Tohsaka_ .” She swallowed on nothing, masking it as a quick sigh. She couldn’t stop now.  _Absolutely not_ . If she did, it would be like abandoning a spell mid-cast. It overloads Prana. For this… she had to keep moving forward.   
  
“First, you and I are alone.” Rin made clear as she stopped in front of him, looking up at the taller man. “Second, you made me feel comfortable, relaxed, and  _aroused_ for the past few weeks you taught me.” Even in the dark, she could see his face falter at that. The twisted and tight look mixed with disdain and dawning realization. “And third…” Rin reached out, and sealed her fate.   
  
Just as she gripped the cock of Lord El-Melloi, feeling it for all that it was. Its girth, its length… and even its heat in her hands. She bit her lip to keep herself focused, eyes never leaving his.   
  
“ _You_ want this,” Rin spoke with all the assuredness she had when she was scolding Shirou. A part of her believed the Lord would brush it off.   
  
_GRIP!_ Especially when he put hands on her shoulders. She thought in that moment he was going to push her away, and sentence her to be left behind in Fuyuki.   
  
That was, until, she felt herself not falling back, but  _going down_ .   
  
Down… until her knees hit the floorboards, and she was eye-level with his cock. Hidden still, in her hand, but enough to make her blush, eyes looking up at him, shadowed by the member overhanging her face. Her legs were drenched, shower or not.   
  
“If that is all true, and you believe the catalysts are pure…” he all but groaned out. “Then show me just  _what_ a Japanese Magus can do.” If that was a challenge, Rin intended to live up to it. And that began by throwing away her shame, her embarrassment, and her cloak, leaving her bare and naked under him. Then focused on her pride, just like she was his dick, as she pushed the fabric away to look at it.   
  
Rin thought it was large because of the robe, but she was mistaken. It was large, girthy, and  _long_ regardless. And it was pointing at her, her hand gripped around it, like an angry familiar. Heat flooded her, but she didn’t let it stop her. She  _absolutely could not_ stop.   
  
So instead… Rin  _pounced._   
  
_“GLRACH~~!”_ And that began with putting her mouth around the cock of Lord El-Melloi, forcing it back until it hit the depths of her throat. She heard him groan above her, but she didn’t wait. Men wouldn’t be patient for a girl who just kept themselves impaled. She needed to move… because his cock was hard and she was wet… And this… was only the appetizer.  _And what a delicious one it was~~_ . “ _GLARCH! GAARA~ GLAACHCH~~!_ ”   
  
Rin’s mouth let out as the cock pumped in and out of the depths of her throat, fucking the air out of her lungs as her body worked. Head bobbing back and forth, black hair acting like a tunnel of hair to keep her focused, eyes moving back and forth as she looked down at the groin of the Lord, and all the while tasting his dick.   
  
The Prana from his body, from the onsen, from the spring, fucking its way into her mouth as she let it make the most use out of her. Her hands wrapped around the back of his legs, pulling her closer until she was choking on it all. Until the rounded head was hitting the depths of her mouth and forcing the slobber and drool to fall out of her, hitting her breasts and slapping the ground underneath her.   
  
“ _Uhh…”_ The groan came from above her.  _GRIP!_ The same moment she felt his hands move from her shoulders to her hair. Grabbing them, sliding his fingers through her dark locks, and then gripping her skull. Rin couldn’t move, not when she was trapped between the floor and his grip, but even with the hard place  _in her mouth_ . It wasn’t like she had to worry though.   
  
“ _GLACH~GLACH- GLACH~GLACH GLACH~GLACH~~”_ Because in no time at all, her head started pistoning back and forth over the dick, face bouncing practically with the balls of the Lord hitting her chin so hard she was afraid for a moment the impact would bruise them. But he didn’t stop. He didn’t stop fucking her face and so she wouldn’t complain.   
  
Rin let herself get used by the man, feeling the spit and slobber that coated his dick being flung so hard that it started to mix with her hair and stained her face. Enough that she was reaching down to her own cunt, putting fingers to her clit and pinching it as she let her mouth provide an outlet for the Lord. He groaned and  _writhed_ as he fucked her, legs bending to truly start to slam into her.   
  
Her body was completely out of her control now. Barely one good hump away from being fucked over and laid out on the ground. But he didn’t slow or stop. Lord El-Melloi just kept fucking her face, even when the sound of air left and her jaw felt too loose to move, he kept going. She let her tongue rise up and wrap around the dick, lathering it and making sure he was feeling as much pleasure with her throat as possible. Everything she could possibly do to help him; she was doing it. She wouldn’t stop, she’d let him use her!   
  
_SPLUUURT!_ Until he was done with her, that was evident. If not when he pulled her until her mouth was feeling the pubes of his dick, then when she felt his cum hit the back of her throat.   
  
Especially when his cum started to shoot out of her nose and lips. Enough to paint her chin and the underside of his dick. But it only kept cumming, and her eyes rolled as she felt it drip down her throat, enough to make her gasp and feel it slip into the empty space of her lungs, where he had fucked the air right out of her. She was panicked for a moment, afraid.   
  
_POP!_ Until his cock came out of her, with an audible pop. Rin  _gasped_ for breath, feeling his cum fall down her face as he held her head still, his now alabaster painted cock pointed at her, trembling, as if threatening to shoot more at her. She was already covered… but Rin didn’t seem to mind the threat.  _It almost sounded like a promise_ .   
  
“Are you done?” He asked with a surprisingly controlled voice. She looked up, only to see the flushed features of the Lord, panting and drooling. Incomparable to Rin, who still had her cunt being spread by her fingers, but some. “Because I believe we need to…  _continue_ this cant.” She almost wanted to laugh, hearing that he was as bad with innuendo as she was. The grin he wore was promising, if a little threatening.   
  
But Lord El-Melloi released her, stepping back and away. Rin nearly fell over when he did, just able to balance herself on her knees. He didn’t go to the bathroom, where she thought he’d go to wash up, but instead his futon. The mat laid out in the center of the room, cover pulled back, and enough room for him to lie down on. And he did.   
  
Cock facing up like a vicious spike, and coated with the most  _pleasant_ elixir Rin could imagine.   
  
She said nothing as she approached, crawling over to him. She didn’t trust herself to stand, not with her legs still so weak,  _desperate_ for an orgasm she had been chasing since the onsen. She crawled over to him, careful not to kiss him with her cum stained face, but enough to crawl over him. Over, grabbing his dick with her hands again, feeling his fingers ghost over hers, and help align it with her cunt.   
  
They waited for a moment, a long one at that. Just staring at each other, Rin atop Lord El-Melloi, her cunt being lightly spread by the erection of his dick. A single drop, one fall down, and he’d spear her,  _effectively own her_ , and she’d have no means to escape. Neither means nor reason. He knew it as well as she did.   
  
That was why with a grin, she relaxed her thighs and let herself fall.   
  
_WUMP!_ Her lurid gaze widened in an instant.   
  
_“GAH~ UGhghghghg~~!_ The long moan was drowned out of her, not because he had gone all the way into her cunt in one go, but because he had only gone  _halfway in_ . He was too  _big_ to fuck her all the way through, so her cunt was squeezing against him.   
  
That had the unfortunate effect of having her hold herself up while her body slowly sank onto the cock. Inch by  _pleasured_ inch.   
  
Rin’s back arched as she slowly sank onto El-Melloi’s cock, feeling it slowly spread her walls as it pushed into her and made her cunt adjust to the size. If he weren’t a stickler for the proper use of magic, she might have thought for a moment that he had adjusted his own dick to be larger, but she pushed that thought away. Or, more accurately, the pleasure that was being churned in her core was slowly pushing those careless and unimportant musings from her mind.   
  
_“Gih~_ ” The Japanese Magus let out as she felt the tall cock start to scratch her depths, rungs in her cunt walls that hadn’t been stretched and fucked before. It felt like a key hitting a stubborn tumbler on a lock, and her mind flared with much the same reaction. Hands grabbing at the futon beneath the taller and older Magus, nails almost ripping into the sheets as her back arched and toes curled.   
  
“… relax,” El-Melloi spoke to her. The command was softer than she suspected he wanted to give, and came with him putting a hand to her shoulders. He was as cold as ice, but that was more likely because she felt as if she were being lit on fire. It certainly felt as if her body was aflame, and it didn’t help that she was sweating bullets.   
  
“ _Ugh… ugh…~_ ” Her breaths trembled as they left her, ass unintentionally shaking back and forth on the hips of the Magus as well. Each small shudder allowing his cock to squeeze its way a bit deeper into her cunt, inching closer to her womb by the rungs of her walls. Each little bit more made a torrent fire through her more powerful than the firing of her own Magical Circuits, and just as unforgiving. Enough that she wasn’t sure if she’d be able to stand again after this, let alone think.   
  
And he was getting closer to her, or more appropriately, she was about to reach the end of him. She could  _just_ feel his pubes tickling her skin, the girth of his cock expanding her walls until it felt like she was being hollowed out, and her eyes rolling back with a lack of focus!   
  
_Wump_ .   
  
Until the dullest, lightest impact of flesh to flesh met her ears, and she Rin realized she had done it. She had reached the end of the line.   
  
Her jaw trembled, nerves still in disarray as pleasure burned through her. The drumming of her heart was audible, and just barely over that could she hear the soft groans of the man she was sitting on, the Clocktower Lord she was literally  _fucking_ . Her fingers slowly undid themselves from the futon, trailing back with cotton, as she tried to pick them up. That was a mistake.   
  
_FWUMP!_ She started to fall forwards, her balance lost. Only for Lord El-Melloi to raise his hands and catch her by the shoulders, holding her up as he lay down. It occurred to Rin then just how little strength she had in the situation, which came back to how much say.   
  
She was impaled  _heavily_ on the cock, doubtlessly being able to see the outline of the dick if she had the strength to look down. It felt like her cunt was holding it tighter than she would her own jewels, and the flushed appearance on El-Melloi’s face was just as much evidence of that. The face peeking out from between the curtains of his long dark hair.   
  
“Such a… troublesome… child…” he spoke between panting breaths, which was more than Rin knew she could manage. Her chest wouldn’t stop shaking, evidenced by her breasts bobbing up and down, all while the pleasure sparked and coursed through her. She suspected that if the Caster of the last war had used crafts such as this, she would have won handedly and decidedly. “Making a teacher… hold you up… during the most…  _important_ part…” It really was as well.   
  
She didn’t bother to try and speak, already sure she wouldn’t manage, letting out nothing but moans and groans of pleasure. El-Melloi looked like he was only just holding himself back from fucking her, or he was just as worn out and having a girl barely past her 18 th birthday on his cock wasn’t doing much for him. The reason didn’t matter. Only action.   
  
And Rin, having come in her vowing to do much more, managed to put the palms of her hands on his chest, flattening them. He was broad, though not as much as Shirou, but still with more muscle than she believed the average Magus possessed. Enough that she was pushing against muscles  _far_ more than flab, and she preferred that.   
  
“ _HIIInnnnGGGGHH~~_ .” Because it made it a lot easier to push off of. And it was all she needed to slowly lift herself up off of the cock. At least start to.   
  
Feeling the massive and girthy head of the dick slowly trailing out of her, running through her pussy canal with the rings of her cunt grabbing at it, was one of the most extraditing and  _pleasurable_ things she could imagine feeling. Every bit more she pulled out still felt like it was going to catch the cock and not let go. More than that,  _much more_ , it felt as if Rin was prepared to let the Clocktower lord’s dick sit in her and never let go. Her pussy was just as greedy for it, she could tell… But she still wanted more.   
  
_Wump. Wump. Wump! Wump!_ Slowly, at a pace that most would have seen as aggravating, Rin began to hasten her rise and fall on the dick, letting it push and drag through her. Wet and slick, but being squeezed tighter than she knew she could form a fist, she basically masturbated Lord El-Melloi’s cock in her cunt. Her walls acting as the ultimate sex sleeve for him… and she loathed just how true it was.   
  
“ _Ungh~ HUGN~ UGH~ UNnnnGH~!_ ” Not that her voice had any indication of hiding that pleasure. Her moans and lewd echoing were almost all that were spoken through the room, broken up by her ass hitting the legs of the lord, breasts bouncing as she managed to push with her arms against his chest, able to lift with her knees just enough, then letting gravity drag her back down.   
  
At some point her mouth opened up, unable to keep itself shut through the panting and hot breaths. Slobber dripped past her lips, but her body never stopped moving. Constantly massaging the cock in her and trying to squeeze out all that it had to offer her. If it was the lamp of magic, she was the desperate woman trying to rub out all that it had to offer.   
  
“HNG! HMPH!” But Lord El-Melloi’s hands on her shoulders, holding her…  _commanding her_ , were just as insistent for the activities to continue. She wasn’t sure when he decided to help, or even if he was, but his hands were keeping her from lifting too far off of his cock. With the strength of her cunt walls clenching at the dick, it wouldn’t be hard to imagine herself fucking herself right off of it.   
  
_WUMP! WUMP! WUMP! WUMP!_ But she hadn’t yet, and her body only continued to bounce. Harder and harder. Her entire body was bouncing now, enough that if she was in her old bed or the Clocktower wings, the bed springs would be crying in protest to her acts and deeds. For now, in the onsen, it was just the futon being overly flushed by her jumping on his dick.   
  
And that was what Rin was doing.  _Riding him_ . She was riding on his cock hard enough to make her breasts bounce, hair wave, and the man to grip her shoulders with all the strength he could muster, but her cunt was squeezing all of that out of him with every thrust into her. Thrust and impacts that made her head spark and feel as if her Magic Circuits weren’t just being fired, but torn out it was so intense!   
  
But she loved it. Rin was  _loving every second of it!_   
  
“ _Oh~! Yeah… YEaaaa-NGH~!_ ” Her voice let out the glee of mating with El-Melloi, hands starting to scratch at his chest as she was fucking herself deeper and deeper on his dick, constantly reaching a new low that was filling her up with a new sense of high. She didn't know when she started cheering for it, but she was now and the Tohsaka family head wasn’t about to argue with it.   
  
_WUMP!_ _**WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!** _ She was just going go fuck herself harder and  _harder_ on El-Melloi’s cock, feeling him split her up and making her legs bow as if they were made for this. Not the decade of training and preparation to become a Magus Family head. Not all the work to be the best in the Clocktower and sought after for projects near and far, but just for this.   
  
To be what amounted to a fucktoy on the cock of another Magus who had been born a bit earlier than her and survived a war a bit better than her. That was it. Everything else was just noise. Noise like the ring and crackling of lightning that was running through her nerves, making her nails dig into the chest of the man she was fucking and toes curl, even as her legs extended up enough to let her rise and fall on the cock.   
  
“ _Harder… Ha-AGH-rdeeeer!!_ ” She knew this was going to ruin her image in the Lord’s eyes for the rest of her time at the Clocktower, but in the moment, Rin just couldn’t care. It was either letting this pleasure go and never having another chance to grasp it, or letting herself feel the sweet release of having a man like this fuck her without end or patience to stop! It was just… just so good! “ _Ha-Hagh! Hard-AGH!_ ” And then it got better.   
  
It got better when his hands fell from her shoulders and went to her tits, squeezing her nipples like his fingers were a vice. Rin’s eyes curled and watered at the sensation, far stronger than anything else. And combined with the fucking she was getting, her brain felt like it was melting. That didn’t mean the fucking was stopping.   
  
No, instead, she was getting fucked by the man trying to take charge as she had her nipples twisted until her breasts were sore from tip to base. The triple assault of pleasure forcing her tongue to fall out of her mouth, jaw already agape but now a sloven mess that twisted itself only enough to show the lurid smile she wore. A horrid recreation of the once proud Magus head, so far reduced from what she was now.   
  
A fucking sleeve for the Clocktower Lord. All for Lord El-Melloi.   
  
“ _Ha.. Yes Yes YES YEESEEESSsGGHGH~_ ” Slobber and gibberish spilled from her lips as she felt her cunt spasmed, hard enough to sap all the strength from her legs.   
  
She sat for a moment on Lord El-Melloi’s waist, feeling her cunt grip and milk the cock, feeling cum wash out from under her. She didn’t know  _when_ he had cum or if she had cum after he had. All she knew was that the Lord was panting under her, and she was sitting stable only by the strength of his hands and her balance. No muscle in her legs listening to her, and body overheated as a fire.   
  
It made sense then that it took only a wisp of air to blow her over.  _WUMP!_ Forcing her to fall on his chest, panting against it as she felt his cock slowly drag out of her. He didn’t push her off either, panting and breathing heavily all the same. She heard his heartbeat as she lay across him, arms weakly falling on either side of his chest.   
  
And at the same time… she felt his arms rise up and hold her close, keeping her balance on top of him. Honestly… she had a habit for finding men like this. But Rin wasn’t about to complain.   
  
She was too tired and too fucked to mind. Instead, she let her body get dragged into the abyss of dreams, listening to the breathing of the Clocktower Lord that had fucked his way into her.

* * *

  
And now… they were on their way home.  
  
A few days later, and many more lessons giving professionally as ever, and they were on a plane back to London. No grand adventure, no amazing feats, just the Clocktower Lord and Fuyuki Magus in a pair of first-class seats back to Great Britain. Bags loaded and put away, lessons safely stored in her head, and the memories of that night as fresh as ever.  
  
Fresh as they were, both Lord El-Melloi and Rin were capable enough of not indulging in those lurid desires needlessly. They were Magi, and they were focused on their tasks above personal pleasures. That was the appropriate course of action. So after the visit to the onsen, seeing the mixture of science and nature in rice fields, forests, and other monuments, they were going back home. Or another home for Rin.  
  
The Japanese Magus relaxed into her chair as she felt the plane coast through the air. The hum of the engines outside relaxed her, already making many other passengers around her snooze as they waited for the hours long flight to end. Not even four hours in… and they easily had a dozen or so to go. She saw a movie playing at the head of the cabin, but no one was watching it, no one obvious at least.  
  
Her legs stretched out, enjoying the extra room the first-class seats provided, and looked to see if she could possibly rest as well. It would hardly be a smart decision to pull out a magus book to read, and risk even one passenger curiously asking about it, requiring suppression of their memories for it. No, for now, it was just the long, quiet, ride home.  
  
One she shared with Lord El-Melloi, the man biting at his lip as he stared out the window. She knew well enough why. Especially when he let out a long sigh, fingers playing with his thumb just next to her. Rin watched it for a moment, then dared to speak.  
  
“Do you wish to have a cigar, Lord El-Melloi?” Rin asked curiously. The heated gaze the man gave her would have frightened her before, but after sucking and fucking his dick, it appeared almost like an invitation. “I am sure you could trick the attendants to letting you use one.” She indicated the pair of women ahead of them, chatting, and clearly as tired as the rest of the flight passengers.  
  
“I could… but the sensors and cameras are another story,” he waved his hand, indicating the multitude of buttons and buzzers above them. She recognized the sign for no-smoking easily. “Consider this a lesson that though I may praise technology there are _poor_ uses for it as well. Those designed to torture a man or Magus by merely existing.” Rin did all that she could to not grin and laugh at him. He was a Lord, not a long-time friend. Though… he was a friend with benefits now.  
  
“If you want… I think I may know how to ease that tension of yours~.” He raised his brow at her, long face slacked, as her voice dropped. Even more so when she reached over the arm rest between them, casually letting her fingers play with the bulge at his pants. It was growing, _quickly_. “Though I may be skilled in gem thermology, one of the earliest spells I learned was silencing, all so that I could practice without alerting neighbors to our deeds.”  
  
Casually, easily as before, she dragged her hand back, letting it ghost away and watching the man’s face as it twisted in mixed agony and pleasure. She had come to realize it was the best look a man could give after a woman touched them. But she wasn’t done.  
  
“I can easily cast it on the lavatory doors,” she indicated with a point of her hand, never taking her eyes off of Lord El-Melloi. “A flick of my wrist, specific chants and words, and not a sound could come from there.” She let one of her lips slowly slip between her teeth, face dropping so he could see the roundness of her chest.  
  
That, and she pulled back one of her black pigtails, tucking the mass of hair behind her ear. She had been practicing, and judging by the man’s reaction, it was working. That, or the promise of sex was enticing enough. She didn’t mind either way.  
  
“Give me five minutes, knock twice, and I will _serve my Lord_ ~.” She knew just how far to go. Especially as she stood up, flicking her skirt to show off her panties to the man, hoping he saw them, and walking down the aisle towards the bathroom. She entered easily, shutting it, and began to cast her enchantment.  
  
Her thighs played together as she worked, realizing that she was ruining her panties with the amount of arousal she was leaking onto them, but she didn’t care. Rin only cared about Lord El-Melloi coming in her, pushing her against the wall, and fucking her like the sleeve she was back at the onsen, maybe even leaving her in here when he was done. That would be a boon for them both~.  
  
 _KNOCK-KNOCK!_ Her face split in a grin as she heard the knocks, even more so as her shaking hand, nervous and excited all at once, pulled back the latch of the door.  
  
She had all of a moment before he had joined her in the tight confines.  
  
 _CLICK!_ Then… they were alone.  
  
And _hours_ to go before they got home~.


End file.
